edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kirkland22
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Why whats wrong with me saying cool Sincely,Jbarb Awards Hey im not really sure who to contact about this, so I hope your the perosn to contact. But I posted my achievment award signup things a few days ago and still haven't received them on my user page. What should i do? Merge Hey I had an idea. Do you think we could merge the Jawbreaker page and the Fudge page and call it list of food? We could add Candie Beets and Sea Cucumber Balls too. That way we dont have to type in every one of the foods we dont want to look up. Regarding User: 81.224.143.213 Okay, I know we already discussed this in the Shout Box, but I think it's time someone stepped in. All he does is randomly write pointless comments on a lot of pages. I told him to stop a while ago, but he replied with some load of baloney about Eddy. Agent M 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi Kirkland, I apologize for taking so long to post people's badges-it's been pretty busy around here! With the new automated achievements in full swing, we could abandon the old awards here if you all think that's best. However, people did work hard to earn them and it might be a shame to get rid of them. If you decide to keep the awards, I think it would be a good idea for you to take on the job of checking the sign up page and posting awards to people's user pages. You're always here on the wiki, you're an expert, and I know you could handle that responsibility. You'd just have to copy the code for each award from the achievements page and paste it onto people's user pages. Let me know what you think! -- Kacie (talk) 18:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Kirkland, I think that's a great idea! The community should definitely vote on it. -- Kacie (talk) 20:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal? Kirkland22, I have reviewed Animusic's doings and I know he vandalized but I think we should try to help him to good on this wiki. Who knows? Maybe we can get him to help Jspyster1, you, and other people that deal with vandals and edits. What do you say we give him 1 more chance. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this might be a little late, but since he's inactive, I see no reason to. Agent M (Contact!) 16:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? I don't know how to add pictures :P. You said I should come to you for help. --Duelist X well i know. -BlazingGuitar14 Delete or Don't Delete There's some new article called "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed", do you think that should be deleted or not? That article is not about the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". Report backStealthghost 01:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Archiving Just wondering, how do you archive your talk pages? Because I'm thinking about doing the same sometime later. Agent M (talk) 17:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and I think I'm gonna do it now. Agent M (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. Kirkland22 i want to write something on my talk page but,i don't know how. Thanks. Thanks i did'nt realize but thank you. Red Links The user Balh has been adding categorys to episodes and characters that aren't even created. The categorys lead to red links. Please give him a warning.[[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Useless Categories Ricky490 has been adding pointless categories to pages, and when those are deleted, he remakes it with a different name, and refuses to listen to the messages on his talk page. Agent M (Contact!) 16:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, and I left him a more strict warning. - I just had a flashback moment. Ricky490 just changed his avatar to the same as Animusic. Sure brings back (bad) memories, doesn't it? Agent M (Contact!) 16:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) And now, he completely removed our messages in his talk page. -- Dorkster 17:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and he put a message in my talk page that made it look like it was X172 that did something bad. Not sure if this was done on purpose, but I think I'll just tell him about it. Agent M (Contact!) 17:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You are wrong if you are suggesting that he is Animusic. Ricky490 has been around since February and Animusic just was here in July. He can't be Animusic. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a'']][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 21:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he was suggesting it was Animusic, he was just saying the picture brought back memories of him. 21:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant the memories of that first-grader.